memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Koloth
Table once this is not longer inuse, i'd suggest fixing the table to use this code, in wiki markup: Thanks! -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:24, 6 Dec 2004 (CET) :Done and done! -- Gvsualan 22:11, 6 Dec 2004 (CET) Dahar master When was Koloth ever mentioned as a Dahar master? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :In , Kang said - "This is our last chance. If we cannot reach the Albino, we can at least die an honorable death trying to reach him. A death a Klingon Dahar Master deserves!". Therefore, Kang is one. Kor was obviously specifically defined as one. But then again, he said "we", referring to the whole mission, the 3 heros together...which very heavily implicated all three. -- Gvsualan 12:11, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) ::I think only Kor was ever specified as being one. I don't see enough cause to assume the rest are -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:49, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) : Again, Kang said - "This is our last chance. If we cannot reach the Albino, we can at least die an honorable death trying to reach him. A death a Klingon Dahar Master deserves!". Why would he be speaking solely for Kor? -- Gvsualan 17:27, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) If I can add a bit of english grammer to this discussion: If Koloth were implying that all three of them were Dahar masters, he technically should have said "A death a Klingon Dahar Master's' deserve!", since his other references were to plural people. In a strictly gramatical sense, he references only one dahar master, which would be of course, Kor. Rogue Vulcan 19:57, 12 February 2007 (UTC) *^^^If this was the case, Kang would have said "A death Klingon Dahar Masters deserve," but he very clearly says "a" netween "death" and "Klingon," He would have left out the second usage of "a" if he pluralized Master to Masters. So, in strictly grammatical sense, he references more than one Dahar Master, unless his only concern is for Kor's death, which doesn't sound right. Sir Rhosis 17:14, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Klingon augment virus Should a mention of the Klingon Augment virus be here? He was obviously affected by this disease and was either cured or had facial reconstruction. Seeing as his change in appearance was one of the big reasons why fans felt the need for an explanation, there should be at least some sort of in-article explanation or background note here. --Topher 05:55, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :From the second sentence of the article: ::As a product of 22nd century genetic engineering, Koloth was descended from Klingons affected with the augment virus created in 2154. (ENT: "Divergence") :That good? :) --OuroborosCobra talk 06:00, 17 May 2007 (UTC) This is why I shouldn't be allowed to stay up past my bed time playing on Memory Alpha, lol! Thanks, Ouroboros! I guess I was expecting something a little more drawn out about Koloth's episode being one of the fan reasons why the augment virus was invented, but maybe it should just remain as notes in the episode and the virus articles, not the individuals'. --Topher 19:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Exaggeration? "Koloth, Kor and Kang, who originally set out with forty legions, together held the Korma Pass against T'nag's army in a glorious battle in a trinary star system. The three warriors forced the enemy to fight with the blinding light of three suns in their eyes. The battle ended with the mountainside covered with so many dead that there was not a square meter of ground to be seen. They together feasted on T'nag's heart in celebration of their victory." As I recall from , the implication in the scene was that Kor was exaggerating. Shouldn't there be a note of that in the article? - Mitchz95 19:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Unless it was specifically said he was exaggerating, no, as we don't make value judgements about the accuracy of the information a character gives, per this policy (in the last note). That said, I'd have look at the scene more carefully to give a final opinion. --31dot 00:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Kor told the story about fighting T'nag at the beginning of the episode, and Dax joked about the part where they ate T'nag's heart (implying that Kor was exaggerating). Later on in the episode, Worf complained to him that a Klingon warrior shouldn't exaggerate his stories. Both quotes are in "Memorable Quotes" in the article. Also, I found this in the canon policy: "Note that archivists are free to describe the resource's data in the article as "Character X stated that..." if there is a desire to imply that the resource may not be entirely accurate; however, any further commentary on the perceived accuracy of a resource should be confined to the "Background" section rather than in the body of the article." Isn't that the case here? - Mitchz95 01:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :You seemed to be saying that such a note should be "in the article", which I took to mean the in-universe portion, not in the Background section as stated in the line you cite above. A Background note mentioning that would probably be OK, although Worf making a general comment in response to one exaggerated story doesn't mean Kor was exaggerating every story.--31dot 02:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that misunderstanding. - Mitchz95 03:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC)